the most feared container
by lord kabuto-sama
Summary: what if kabuto had the cursed seal from orochimaru and sasuke had the rinnegan and naruto formed his own group that works to put a halt to the plans of the akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

The most feared container

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything related to it

Chapter 1: sasuke retrieval arc begins!

It was a bright sunny day; naruto had been gathered into the hokage tower with three other genin and one chunin, , kiba, neji and one chunin shikamaru Nara ''you have all been gathered here for one reason and this is take sasuke back from the slimy hands of orochimaru'' lady tsunade ordered it was a blonde women with a very big bust and diamond on her forehead, "orochimaruuuuu!"Naruto shouted with pure anger emanating from his voice and the killer intent (k.l) had increased dramatically and every one was cowering under his gaze even tsunade could feel it, but could still keep her composure .naruto dropped his k.i and everyone started feeling much better.

"It was as if it was the kyuubi himself was staring us in the face and looking into our souls" tsunade thought to herself but ultimately let the thought wonder into the back of her head and focussed on the task at hand.

"Your team leader is shikamaru nara I want you all to obey his every instruction and I mean every single one of you" tsunade aimed this last instruction at naruto due to his recklessness.

"I'm giving you all one hour to complete your packing, move out!"They all moved out in a blur of speed so that all you saw was the ninja flicker out of existence.

With naruto

"Yes finally I'm going to take sasuke back" naruto cried in triumph as he thrust his fist in the air and cried "believe it!" naruto took out a scroll from his shelve and inscribed a number of markings on it and thought to himself happily "I'm so happy for that introduction into "fuin-jutsu" it really useful for far distance missions like this." naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

One hour later

Naruto and the rest of the ninja met at the front gate of the hidden leaf village, "look its sakura" naruto yelled , "naruto" sakura said hesitantly "yes sakura?" naruto replied soothingly trying his best to weaken her tears " what I'm about to ask you is a life time request " "what is it sakura?" "Ple .. Please bring sasuke back" I'll bring him back, believe it" naruto replied with his foxy grin and his famous thumbs up.

"Let's move out" shikamaru instructed with laziness evident in his voice


	2. Chapter 2

**The most feared container **

**Chapter 2: the search begins**

**I do not own naruto or anything related **

"We've made very good progress I would say between the five of us we should reach sasuke and his kidnappers in about a few hours from now." shikamaru informed proudly "oh wait and that reminds me naruto, where's your backpack with all your equipment and camping gear? You do know that this is an overnight mission? , It could take four to five days at most and you would need food also. Shikamaru questioned quizzically."

"Well you see I can do basic "fuin-jutsu" so that means I can perform storage seals you see", naruto replied off-handily with his usual foxy grin followed by his signature "believe it!", "oh no wonder" shikamaru blurted out with surprise.

""Oh yeah and that reminds me I've got something for you all naruto said as he took out a scroll from his pants pocket he bit his thumb and wiped it along the scroll and went through the hand signs "boar", "dog", "bird", "monkey", "ram" and a cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll revealing four scrolls" , "I'm giving one to each one of you naruto informed the rest of the ninja in the squad, and all you have to do to activate them is prick your finger until it bleeds then wipe it across the scroll and hold it in your hands in a tiger hand seal and focus your chakra into your hands and it will activate "naruto said sagely

"And what do these scrolls contain in them "neji questioned, naruto replied almost humorously "well what they contain is a secret but if you in a pickle it will help you out of a tight spot and please don't use it just before you about to die have some strategy behind your use of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With the sound four**

"_We__need to find a fucken way to get out of here" a red haired kunoichi with a black cap on and bandages around her forehead and dark-brown eyes she wore a grey short sleeve like dress with purple rope around her waist and short above knee length tights ,said frustratingly ._

"_That is very un-lady like language my dear tayuya", a big built man with a front Mohawk and two side Mohawks replied he wore basically the same outfit as she did._

"_Shut up jirobo if I wanted your comment I would of asked for it" "guys stop up your bickering is only going to slow us down" came a comment from another ninja with six arms and black hair in a ponytail he had the same outfit as the others do they obviously worked for the same village he also wore a headband with a musical symbol on it, "kidomaru is right everyone we need to be at our best and we are the sound four all of them said in unison", they said this as they bursted off into a great amount of speed._

_With the village hidden in the leaves _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_I wonder can they really do it?" tsunade thought to herself before having another cup of sake, "tsunade that's the last cup for today you've already had eight cups this will be your ninth", a woman with a black kimono on and ninja sandals she also had black short hair and black eyes , "shizune" tsunade moaned grabbing her head _

_With naruto_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Naruto I'm picking up five chakra signatures and one of them is sasuke its distorted but I can assure you it's his it's in the north east direction" , "thank you kyuubi" naruto replied internally " guys we need to head in the north east direction and fast that's where sasuke and his kidnappers are" naruto commanded, "wait how would you know this kiba" asked ignorantly, " I just know" naruto replied slightly angered , "neji activate your byakugan tell mi what you see" , "hey wouldn't you know it there they are" neji said in shock "and they not that far away from us so if we hurry we can get them and take sasuke back to the hidden leaf" ._

_Three hours later _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The close very, wait they've stopped neji said in astonishment, then we stop too shikamaru ordered, but why kiba questioned, because we are in no shape to fight since most of our chakra has been used getting here and its dark so shikamaru can't use his shadow ninjutsu and we could be going into a trap and would have to rely on neji and even his byakugan as limitations during the night. Naruto answered, his right shikamaru replied so we will take turns to watch our camp , naruto interjected that won't be needed, I have signature alarm seals that pervy sage gave me so we will be fine to sleep until they move out of range naruto interjected ._

_Eight hours later _

"_Okay they on the move so looks like we will get them today", a few minutes passed then naruto and the others caught up to the sound four , "oh look what we have here a couple of genins and a chunin" , "although this is bad since orochimaru will be very angered with us" ,sakon thought " ,"I'll stay behind" jirobo said loudly "you take the container and go It must reach orochimaru", "let's go guys" sakon cried , and tayuya sent a worried glance down towards jirobo and suddenly disappeared into the trees _

"_Okay guys lets finish him off quickly and leave so"….. "No shikamaru someone needs to stay behind to fight him and that will be me since my style suits him best", choji informed, "his right but are you sure you that you want to stay?" Shikamaru asked, "Yes" choji replied reassuringly the rest of the team left choji there with jirobo _

_End chapter _

_Okay so action is going to start picking up very soon_


	3. Chapter 3

**The most feared container **

**Chapter 3: choji vs. jirobo**

**I do not own naruto anything related so on with the story **

"**Naruto you are close to the ones that have sasuke in their grasp but I want to inform you that there is a very powerful chakra signature coming from the north and he also contains that foul chakra within him as if his orochimaru himself but there are only small traces of the ominous chakra" **the nine tailed fox said"thanks kyuubi "naruto replied gratefully

Guys sorry to interrupt but I can detect a foreign chakra coming from the north very similar to orochimaru`s chakra so we need to pick up the pace believe it! Naruto said with determination

**With choji **

"Bring it on boy; you are probably just as bad as your pathetic leader some leader he is" don't talk about shikamaru like that"! Choji cried as he jumped into the sky plummeting towards jirobo with his fist pulled back soaring towards jirobo, jirobo cried "**earth style: sphere of graves"** as he picked up a rock the size of a mountain and threw it at the incoming choji as it hit jirobo had a smug look on his face as he said "useless as I thought"

but before he could turn to leave he saw a log appear out of smoke "what a substitution?" jirobo cried in shock, then choji came from behind as he cried "**expansion jutsu"** then a second afterward he cried "**human boulder jutsu"** and he began rolling towards jirobo at an intense speed but jirobo began laughing as he chanted "I've lifted up boulders bigger than you", but as he tried to lift choji to his surprise his hands went right through, "what? An illusionary clone?" , then suddenly choji appeared behind his in and attempt to kick jirobo , but jirobo blocked but then again It was an illusionary clone , jirobo heard choji behind him chanting "**partial expansion jutsu"** then as jirobo turned around he got a uppercut from and abnormally huge hand from choji, as he went soaring into the sky , choji was already under him with a foot partially expanded and he delivered a bone crushing blow to his back, then as jirobo turned around in agony, he saw about ten clones of choji ,all of them using the **human boulder jutsu **, "ha!, you don't scare me I know these are all illusions with the real you down there ,they can do me no damage". Jirobo said confidently

"You say that but, "kai"! Choji cried with his right hand in a partial **tiger hand seal** and every single one of choji`s clones exploded into a ball of flames around jirobo, it blew jirobo higher into the sky and as he was trying to regain his sense of awareness he heard "**human boulder jutsu"** and choji hit jirobo hard along the abdomen and jaw , choji was spinning wildly against jirobo`s form they broke into the smoke of the explosion before decimating the ground with a giant shockwave to be followed by a gigantic crater .

**With orochimaru **

"Lord Orochimaru I've sent your latest experiment out." Said a man wearing round glasses with lavender hair in a pony and he wore a purple jumpsuit with a white undershirt and ninja sandals. "Yes that will work well very well and my sasuke may even be in for a surprise himself", the man said as he liked his lips with an enormous snake-like tongue, this man had long black hair, pale white skin and purple markings on his face around his eyes, that were golden with black slits, he wore a white over shirt and black under-suit with a purple rope around his waist, he also wore black ninja sandals.

"That will be all kabuto".

**With the sasuke retrieval squad **

"Did you feel that guys that's coming from where choji is fighting, kiba said in shock yeah and it's all choji`s doing naruto interjected ,are you sure you not a sensor shikamaru asked , well I'm not completely sure. Naruto replied off-handily, okay enough of the small talk let's pick up the pace, kiba instructed enthusiastically and akamaru barked in agreement

**With choji**

"Well looks like you had a big talk and couldn't back it up huh, big guy" choji said sternly, the damage done was so immense that choji`s headband came off, jirobo began rising out the crater with most of his clothes torn off his body, "wow you good, never thought I would have to use this technique", and as he continued talking a black triangular chained pattern began spreading across jirobo`s body , "wow I can feel his chakra flaring and its dark and malicious", choji thought to himself worriedly

"Well before I end you tell me how you learnt how to do explosive clones, since is a jutsu known to the hidden stone only", jirobo asked relaxingly, "well it was actually easy, it's not an explosive clone jutsu, and it was an illusionary clone filled with a mould of chakra containing an "**explosive tag"** to be triggered my me, my, my the hidden leaf is as brilliant as they`ve been portrayed, but your brilliance stops here, hidden leaf scum"! Jirobo screamed in a battle cry

Choji ran towards jirobo with is hands hanging behind him he created three clones but before he could calculate his next move, choji received an agonising kick to his jaw, "wow his speed as increased quite a lot and his strength even more so", choji thought to himself as he sailed through the air, but just before he hit the ground jirobo appeared behind him and delivered a thunderous kick to choji`s back and it propelled choji into the air then jirobo appeared on top of choji while crying "**earth style: sphere of graves" **and as this happened choji hastily made a substitution.

After the boulder hit the ground choji already began attacking he threw a set of three kunai at jirobo with a swift flick of his wrist, but none of them were on target one above jirobo`s head and another on each of choji`s shoulders, then suddenly they exploded, and jirobo was sent flying into the sky and his view of choji obscured, "but how?. There weren't any explosive tag…. Of cause a **Genjutsu** and he missed on purpose and by the looks of things I'm going to have to use my second stage or I'm finished".

**Somewhere unknown **

"Sasuke has defected from his village as you've predicted lord madara", "interesting zetsu gather as much intel as you can"


	4. Chapter 4

**The most feared container **

**Chapter 3: choji vs. jirobo part 2**

**I do not own naruto anything related so on with the story **

"Time to show you why I am one of lord orochimaru`s most loyal and trusted guards", jirobo said as his curse mark began covering his body , his skin turned and orange like colour ,with is hair growing waist length and gaining warts on his shoulder and head ,

"Damn his power just increased dramatically, and the ominous chakra emanating from him is frightening, then suddenly jirobo rushed forward delivering super powered strikes into choji`s abdomen, to finish with a hook to his jaw the a knee to the jaw, its sent choji soaring in the opposite direction, jirobo then appeared above choji and delivered a spinning bicycle kick to choji`s head.

Choji plummeted to the earth before he heard jirobo chanting "**earth style barrier: earth dome prison"** and a thick layer of rock appeared around choji.

"What is this"? Choji cried, "Ha! I'm going to just break through it" choji cried, "**expansion jutsu"**, "**human boulder jutsu" **and choji spun into the earth around him, but it began take his chakra and repair, "mm well if the chakra is going here in the opposite side it should be weakened, first I need to take a food pill to give me a chakra boost", "it's time for the "**spinach pill"** choji cried, he took out a green pill and swallowed it, his mass decreased then, he shouted "**partial expansion jutsu"** , he punched the back of the rocky dome around him and it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"What how did he break out? And how did he find out so quickly" jirobo said in shock, choji suddenly took out a scroll and unrolled, "you end here"! Choji cried out loudly before he took out a kunai and made a slight cut before wiping it across the scroll and leaving a trace of blood he then channelled chakra into the scroll but it seemed to take quite a bit of chakra , he then threw it at jirobo, suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and hundreds of clones appeared, out of nowhere all heading towards jirobo they all kicked jirobo in one go then appeared on top delivering numerous powerful axe kicks , sending jirobo the ground below , then suddenly all the naruto`s put their hands in the tiger hand seal and a hail of explosive tagged kunai headed for jirobo as they hit it created such an explosion that half of the naruto clones in the orange jumpsuit and blue eyes , blonde hair dispelled.

Jirobo flew out of the explosion due to the shockwave being so intense, and the rest of the clones threw a group of ten kunai each being dug deeper into jirobo until the final hit his head and pulled his life from this world as jirobo`s body fell lifelessly the Stoney terrain.

Choji suddenly fell to the ground, all of the naruto clones rushed to his side then the one said "his okay he just passed out from chakra exhaustion, but he will be okay I'm going to dispel so that boss knows choji`s condition the rest of you guard choji believe it"!

**With naruto **

"Looks like choji is all right guys", naruto cried in excitement, "what how did you know?" shikamaru cried out happily, with a small hint of laziness, naruto replied smugly "well when my clones dispel I get there memories and experience, my clones are already guarding choji and jirobo is defeated"


	5. Chapter 5

**The most feared container chapter 4: the power of the nine-tailed fox **

**Disclaimer do not own naruto or anything related **

"So do you think you genins and one measly chunin can take on three members of the sound four, that's largely amusing to us, a man with silver hair and purple lips", come on sakon they not that bad", "come on tayuya loo"…, sakon couldn't finish his sentence as a flash of red occurred and sakon`s head got split in half then erupted into an explosion of red chakra, and naruto stood in his place.

"Sa… sakon, tayuya cried in terror, you damn **BASTARD **I'll kill you", "oh please man you sound scum have killed many, including leaf ninja", shikamaru retorted in return showing his k.l, even kidomaru had to grit his teeth to hide his fear. Kidomaru out of nowhere jumped into the sky, he then started spewing webs out of his mouth and launched it at the "sasuke retrieval squad" and not one of them could escape it, but then there was a puff of smoke and four logs had appeared, "substitutions" kidomaru cried, then suddenly all the hidden leaf ninja appeared, above him, and was on an aerial attack with akamaru and kiba attacking on his left shikamaru was above him and naruto to his right.

"Tayuya, you need to get out of here now take the container and go, I think these leaf brats are more than we bargained for, I can hold them back for a few minutes at max , we need to complete the mission , no matter what" , "yes I'll go" , tayuya picked up the container with sasuke and leaped off to the trees in the north east direction.

Suddenly the webs where the logs were began getting cut , it was the leaf ninja disguised as logs , then unexpectedly the hidden leaf ninja leaped off after tayuya leaving neji to fight off kidomaru. Neji promptly took advantage of kidomaru`s distraction with the genjutsu, he jumped into the air with a spinning frontal assault, and he cried **"eight trigrams: rotating palms of divinity"** as his rotations got more intense, chakra began swirling around his body , pushing his body faster and faster. As neji hit kidomaru`s tenketsu points the chakra began to look like mini drills hitting kidomaru.

* * *

**With orochimaru**

"Lord Orochimaru of all the experiments under "paths restore" only four showed promise one of the d.n.a samples, showed immense promise as if he was almost a direct descendant" , "good very good kabuto" , "oh and lord orochimaru here your senju serum" , "very good kabuto very good indeed , you're becoming of quite the useful assistant hey". Orochimaru said with humour evident in his voice, "thank you lord orochimaru", kabuto said as he left orochimaru`s study.

* * *

**With the leaf ninja **

"Okay now it's time to hand him over lady I'm done chasing you around this damn forest you're going to hand him over right now, believe it"! naruto shouted with a small hint of annoyance, and there was nothing more that scared the hell out of tayuya, and that was the red slitted eyes, sharpened teeth and the darkened birth marks on naruto. Then suddenly a man with white hair appeared, and tayuya cried kimimaru, they had lavender silver hair, two red markings on his head, he wore a light purple kimono with a purple thick rope , the man looked at her , then took the container from her and disappeared into the not west direction with the container with sasuke in it.

Abruptly a red burst of demon chakra erupted from his body and he sped off before anyone could react, firstly because he was too fast and secondly because of the k.i his chakra had created.

Tayuya tried to go after him but she found herself unable to move. **"Shadow possession successful" **, "why can I not move tayuya asked herself frustratingly, then she had the preverbal light-bulb flicker in her head. The Nara clans blood trait limit".

* * *

**With naruto **

"**Naruto you need to calm down, although you've trained to control my chakra, you have a limit especially when your emotions take over since it multiplies your emotions tenfold, leading to unclear thinking". **The kyuubi said to naruto , "I'm sorry kyuubi I'll try , nut one thing I'm going to need to draw on your chakra in this next fight , because I could feel how immense his chakra was ,but the thing I wanted to ask is how can I sense chakra now , I shouldn't be able to" , kyuubi-kun. Naruto said in more control.

"**Well that is something for me to tell when your back in the leaf village, brat",** and kyuubi said in a low grunt followed by a small grunt like laugh.

* * *

**With neji and kidomaru**

"You brat how dare you", kidomaru cried as a kunai glided past him and just cut his ear at the lobe, then suddenly an array of swirling patterns started appearing around his face and from there his body as skin colour began to change from the patterns, to getting a third eye, skin changing colour to a dark brown, he also grew horns from his forehead, and his hair grew out and changed white in colour.

"Welcome to stage two of my curse mark I hope you ready"

**A/N : Please give me reviews on this chapter, I'm sorry for not reviewing in such a long time, I've been busy with my studies, and tell me how my fight scenes are , I'm not too sure about them , so tell me if you like them and I'll keep trying to get them better ,and if you do not I'll be trying harder **


End file.
